


Longing

by LadyNobody



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Introspection, Kinda, Ocean, Prose Poem, ode to the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: My second work for the Inazuma Summer Dreams Zine, hope you'll enjoy!It was a melancholy,A feeling of pure sadness every time she hit the shower,And as the droplets of water washed down her body, she couldn’t help but to sigh.
Kudos: 1





	Longing

Norika never longed for something like she longed for the ocean.

It was a need,

Rooted inside her deepest core,

Inside her pulsing heart.

It was a melancholy,

A feeling of pure sadness every time she hit the shower,

And as the droplets of water washed down her body, she couldn’t help but to sigh.

Whenever a storm was on the city she missed the roar of the waves against the cliffs,

The smell of saltiness dancing with the electricity in that heavy air,

That feeling of primordial fear every human has in front of a raging sea which also gave her a rush of pure adrenaline in the face of danger.

A rush of life that filled her lungs and made her laugh.

That was home to her.

And once she got back on her island, back on her favourite cliff,

Everything seemed magical as the sun made the water shine with magic and wonder,

Beckoning her like a siren’s song.

It was the highest spot, no one ever ventured there,

No one but her.

With her one piece costume and the skin shimmering with sweat and happiness, she climbed it early in the morning,

Her soul the only one awake in the whole island except for the few seagulls already out searching for food.

They were screaming

And so was she.

With joy on top of her lungs, her arms wide open in a hug for the horizon.

She wanted to take it all in,

To be one with it once more!

And so she took her stance, readying her body for what was to come.

The highest cliff that no one dared to reach, and she was smiling with determination shining in her eyes.

Fear was never an option.

So she dived.

It was harsh and quick once she reached the water, yet her heart felt like it had took an eternity to finally be home.

The ocean gently embraced her in its cold arms, 

Letting her savour the moment before slowly opening her eyes in that otherworldly forest of corals and seaweed.

She smiled, gazing lovingly at everything her sight could reach and at the many mysteries that laid ahead.

Norika never longed for something like she longed for the ocean.

It was a need,

Rooted inside her deepest core,

Inside her pulsing heart.

And now she and the ocean’s were pulsing,

Beating,

Living in synch once more.

As if she was never truly gone.


End file.
